callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Petropavlovsk Gulag
|image = |caption = Task Force 141 Personnel attack the Gulag |conflict = World War III |date = August 14th, 2016 |place = Petropavlovsk Gulag, 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk |result = American Victory *Captain John Price rescued and instated by Task Force 141. *Petropavlovsk Gulag severely damaged. |side1 = NATO * United States Task Force 141 |side2 = Russia Inner Circle |commanders1 = Shepherd John "Soap" MacTavish |commanders2 = Unknown Russian Commander |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Navy *U.S. Navy SEALs *United States Air Force Task Force 141 |forces2 = Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force Inner Circle |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Heavy}} The was a battle close to Petropavlovsk, conducted shortly after the Battle of the Vikhorevka 36 Oil Platform. This engagement marks the first known engagement between NATO and Inner Circle forces. Once NATO troops entered the Gulag, Captain John Price was discovered, released, and instated in Task Force 141. Prelude During the Hunt for Alejandro Rojas, Task Force 141 discovered that Vladimir Makarov considered "Prisoner 627" to be a danger to his plans. Task Force 141 planned an operation to attack the Petropavlovsk Gulag, where the prisoner was being held. NATO and Task Force 141 units first captured a Russian oil platform to provide access to the Gulag. Once the oil platform was taken, the attack on the Gulag was ready to commence. Summary The United States Air Force flew infantry into the Gulag grounds, destroying various Russian emplacements on the Gulag spires. Upon landing, NATO and Task Force 141 troops moved into the Gulag and found a control center. Simon "Ghost" Riley stayed behind in the control room to operate the Gulag security systems while the other troops continued into the Gulag. Unable to find Prisoner 627 in the nearby cells, the troops moved lower into an armory. When the Russians ambushed them, they moved through the armory and rappelled down to the lowest level. While pushing through the catacombs in the lowest level, the United States Navy began bombarding the Gulag, but stopped when ordered to by Shepherd. A wall was breached by John "Soap" MacTavish and Gary "Roach" Sanderson to get closer to Prisoner 627's cell, entering the shower room of the Gulag, encountering Inner Circle units. Soap and the surviving team pushed past the Inner Circle and jumped into a large hole, entering an extensive sewer system. Roach blows up a wall, encountering Prisoner 627, revealed to be John Price. The Navy resumes bombardment, but the cave-in blocks their escape route, trapping them in the Gulag. Roach is temporarily stunned by a piece of falling debris as Soap alerts a nearby US helicopter to their location. Price, Soap, Roach, and Worm attach themselves to a SPIE rig attached to the helicopter; the helicopter lifts them out of the Gulag and the Gulag is bombarded. Aftermath After the battle at the Gulag, Price was determined to end World War III quickly. He decided to use a Russian nuclear submarine to do this, but Shepherd refused to approve Price's plan. Price and Task Force 141 personnel supporting him moved to assist in his attack on a Russian Naval Base. Category:Conflicts Category:World War III